


Marked

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus understands Remus' mood.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Severus understands Remus' mood.

Title: Marked  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #156: Annoyed  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Severus understands Remus' mood.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Marked

~

Remus’ nostrils flared as Severus walked in. “Where’ve you been?” he growled.

“Must be that time of the month,” Severus sneered.

“Maybe,” Remus snarled, annoyed at Severus’ cavalier reaction. “Answer me! Where were you?”

“Out,” Severus snapped.

Remus pulled Severus close, sniffing him. “Someone touched you!”

“My arm, yes,” Severus said. “Your point?”

Remus answered by dragging Severus to bed.

Later, as they lay amidst rumpled sheets, Remus sighed. “Sorry, it’s almost the full moon.”

Severus smirked. “I know. Your method of marking remains acceptable as no urine was involved.”

Remus blushed. Severus would never know how close he’d come.

~


End file.
